


I'd Take On Armies for You

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Mostly Dead, Not All Dead, Thank You Very Much [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I didn't know tags could go that far, Jubilee hits on Kurt, Kurt is SUPER shy, Logan's an idiot, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Safehavens, Tony just wants his baby to be happy, a general fuck-you when the paparazzi try to harass Kurt, apparently the poor guy's irresistible when all he wants is Logan, cute Kurt is still ridiculously cute, damn villains never learn anything, just read the damn thing, that doesn't end well; trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's still adorable and now he's trying to attract the attention of a certain wolverine. Let's see if he wins what he's after. An interlude that's years after Silver Screen and involves several other couples that aren't Avengers. You don't have to read this one in order for the ThunderSpider (which henceforth shall be BlackStorm) to make sense. I've just got to wriggle into Tasha's mindset first since Thor's easy to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Take On Armies for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathTrapDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/gifts).



> For the lovely DeathTrapDaisy! You know who's fault this one is? Mine! *cackles* I hope that someone shares my ship by the end of this fic because it sucks to ship something that other people don't... All of the German and French will be translated in the End Notes for those who would like to know. My Wolverine Muse is so confused as to why I now ship this so hard but the Kurt Muse is along for the ride. Oh! My HP Muses are BAAACK! Yes, that's a good thing. That means you get other fandoms from me! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers. I'm just playing with the characters and returning them slightly used, okay? Okay. 
> 
> WARNING: A slash fic. If you have a problem with that, click the back button or exit out of the window. When you read past this line, I have not coerced, forced nor compelled you in any manner to continue this fic. Contains Capsicoul+Clint, Science-boyfriends, BlackStorm and NightWolf!  However, that being said, if you enjoy a good story despite the pairings/trios mentioned please continue.

* * *

 

Kurt Wagner-Stark is shy. He knows this, his parents know this and so does one James Logan Howlett. What none of the latter know is that Kurt is in love with said Wolverine. It started on the beach the day they met and Kurt hasn't been able to shake the warm feeling since. He's also pretty sure that his Aunt Tasha knows, so he takes his problem to her first. Dad and Papa would over-react; Papa moreso than Dad. 

"Aunt Tasha?" he asks into the sparring room. 

"Come on in. I'm just cooling off." she says with a confidence Kurt knows he just doesn't have. 

"I haf... a problem." Kurt murmurs as he helps her stretch out. "I vant to do somezing about it but I do not know vhezzer or not I can." 

"Boy or girl?" This is why he likes her best after his parents. Steve, Clint and Phil would tell him to confront the person he liked. Tasha made plans and waited until she could pounce. 

"Man." 

"Ah. Anyone I know?" A well-groomed eyebrow rose at his correction but let him continue to confess. 

"Ja." he blushed a soft shade of violet as he remembered the dream he'd had the other night. "You know him fairly vell." 

"Do you have any idea if he likes you back?"

"Nien."

"Is he gruff?" He plays along with her questions and is happy that coming to her first was the right decision. 

"Ja." 

"Wolverine. A surprise but I expected for you to go with maybe the ones closer to your age." The gaze turned his way isn't judging in the least, only curious. 

"Zey are still stupid. He ist calmer zan the rest." he counters with his nose wrinkled in distaste for the other X-Men. 

"You are nearly two or three centuries behind this one in age. Of course he's more mature than the rest of them." Green eyes so close to Logan's color* narrow as he sighs. 

"I know, I know. Vhy do you zink I came to you instead of ze others?" 

"My husband is a centuries old Asgardian. Yours is still mortal and he can be killed." Kurt smiles sadly and she shakes her head in amusement. "Fine. I'll teach you what I can to attract the man. If it doesn't work, I am sorry." 

"At least I vill haf tried, ja?" Kurt hums sweetly. 

"Da, you will have tried." Aunt Tasha only slips into Russian with him, Thor and occasionally Uncle Clint. "The first step is..." 

He's not really sure he should be doing this but he does as Aunt Tasha says when it comes to clothes. The jeans are a little less loose than he'd like though otherwise they fit quite nicely. 

"Tasha?" he asks as he tries things on that she bought for him. "I'm done." 

"Hmm. A little red since it compliments the blue." He fidgets under her stare, his tail flicking back and forth before he grabs it. "Let go of that." Kurt does but he's nervous and it shows. "A hoodie, so you can burrow into it." He accepts the MIT hoodie, his shoulders relaxing and his tail flicking less as he's surrounded by the scent of his parents. "Great. Now, off to the Institute to see your various friends." Kurt pops into the Professor's study, apparently empty since it's lunch. His stomach growls as he telepathically greets Professor Xavier. 

_Good afternoon, Professor. May I stay a vhile?_

_**Your friends here have missed you and yes, you may stay until dinner.** _

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Bobby asks with an enthusiasm that isn't forced. The other teen is genuinely glad to see him as he steps into the hallway. "Wow. Who dressed you this time?" 

"Tasha." he says softly as they walk through the deserted hallways. 

"Guys, guess who I found?"

"John's lips again?" 

"No! Kurt's here for a visit." comes the rejoinder. 

"Vat vas that about John und Bobby kissing?" he asks with a laugh as the group parts for him to take a seat. "I haf zings to catch up on, it seems." 

"What do you know it is Kurt. Uh, yeah, John and Bobby have been dating for a while. Guess who Rogue kissed the other day?" Kitty settles into gossip as easily as she slides through walls. 

"Who?" 

"Some dude from Louisiana called Gambit. He's got some cool mutant powers." Bobby shrugged as Allderyce plopped into his lap. Kurt shook his head at the silliness of the gesture. 

"Kinetic energy or so I heard from the adults." John popped into their discussion. "Hi, Kurt, you look good. Trying to impress someone?"

"Nein." But the telltale blush flares up again. He wishes that he wasn't so shy sometimes. 

"Oooo, it's not someone in our group. So? Spill." 

"Promise you von't tell?" he leans forward, the mischevious side from his parents kicking in with a smile. "None of your business." 

"Oh you're good. Fine, we'll just find out ourselves." Kitty giggles as his tail twitches. 

"Try." 

"That's no fun. We get three guesses!" John says with a hint of fire in his eyes. 

"Only three; no cheating eizzer." 

"Deal." They shake on it and it begins. The loser has to clean the other's room in the dorms and John's is always a mess. 

"... Storm?" Kurt grinned but shook his head no. "Damn." 

"Language." Kitty bopped the fire-user on the head with her fist. "Guess again." 

"Uhhh, Colossus?" This guess made him giggle outright. "Also a no, right? Great. You're hard to figure-Oh." Kurt had flushed at the sight of Logan entering the room alongside Scott Summers. "One of them?" He nods and steals half of Bobby's fries when the teen isn't looking. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart-attack." 

"Wow. So... Scott?" Kurt wrinkles his nose. 

"Nein. He ist happily married to Jean." 

"Professor Howlett?" John's tone is incredulous. "Dude, no. I'm not even sure if he swings that way..." 

"Neizzer am I but I haf to at least try. It's is better zan ze pair of you dancing around forever in a day," he counters with a hiss. 

"He's got you there, boys. Want help?" she asks as his tail thumps on the bench. 

"I vould love some." 

"Can I pose as your fake girlfriend? I've always wanted to be a fake girlfriend." Kitty says with bright eyes. 

"Vhy not? It's not like it'll get anywhere." he acquiesces with a shrug. 

"I'm trying to get Colossus to see me." she says as she scoots closer to him, winding her fingers into his as though he had intended it. 

"Hmm. Maybe zis vill work..." 

They pose as a couple for several weeks before Kitty's goal is achieved. She 'breaks up' with Kurt and gets asked out almost immediately afterwards by Piotr. He's not surprised in the least that he's failed to catch the attention of Logan. It's actually when he's alone in the library that it sort of falls into place, just by Kurt being himself. 

"You go here?" He doesn't glance up from his book (it's Black Beauty and he loves every word) at the gruff voice. 

"Nein. I haf friends here though." Kurt murmurs as he turns the page with a flick of his tail. "Did you need somezing?" 

"Yeah, just a book to occupy my time in-between classes. Do you have any refs?" 

"Mmm. Just grab one from my pile if you favor fantasy." Kurt doesn't even realize who he's talking to until the man reaches over him to snag the top book. His eyes widen and he curls further into the chair. 

"The Dragonriders of Pern. Hmm. Sounds alright." The rumble is making it difficult to concentrate on Beauty's problems in the book. 

"It's a good series if you haf ze time to read zem all." He curses his habit of blabbing about books. 

"Why don't you go here?" Oh, just what he needed; a curious Logan. 

"Private tutors und online classes. My parents are very serious about my education." Kurt mutters as he blushes behind the hardback cover. 

"Thanks, uh..."

"Kurt Wagner-Stark, but Kurt ist fine." The embarrassment he's feeling makes him want to be six feet under when Logan hums. 

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Thanks for the book." 

"You're velcome." He fans himself with the book when Logan leaves. "Oh, zat vas close." Opening the book again he got lost in the world of London in the 1800s once more. By the time he finishes the book, he looks up to see an amused Kitty and Piotr. "Hallo."

"Kurt, you've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes. So? What happened?" She sits on the arm of the chair as Piotr towers over it. 

"He talked to me. Just a regular conversation und I almost fainted vhen I realized who I vas taking to... He has my copy of ze Dragonriders book." Kurt frowns as he realizes that it was his autographed copy too. 

"Hey, look at that. Just by being yourself you snagged his attention." comes the hopeful voice of Kitty's boyfriend. 

"Nein. I bet he forgets about ze conversation after he finishes ze book und hands it back." he waves off the optimism with a shake of his head. 

"No way. I bet you two bond over the series and he asks for other reccomendations. Just wait, you'll see." she says with a giggle. 

"Zat's like saying ze Brotherhood und ze X-Men stop fighting so Professor X can marry Magneto." he says wryly as he stuffs his books into his knapsack. 

Sure enough, Kitty's words come true. He's back in the library but he's organizing books this time because the Librarian is on lunch break. 

"Hey." Kurt turns so fast that he would have tripped if it wasn't for his tail. "Sorry kid. Uh, did you mean to give me this one? Cause it's autographed." He belatedly realizes that he's taller than Logan by a few inches. Oops. 

"Nein. I meant to give you ze other copy I had. I forgot I had zat one on ze top. Vould you care for ze next one or ist zis just to return my book?" He has no idea where he's getting the courage to talk books with his crush but he's just hoping it doesn't fail him halfway through. 

"I was wondering if you'd want to let me borrow the second one. I didn't know it was your personal book." Logan scratches the back of his head sheepishly, the white t-shirt he's wearing stretching to keep the muscles contained. 

"Ja, vell, as vell stocked as zis one is, I haf yet to find ze fiction section. So I bring my own." He motions at his knapsack near his favorite chair with a fearlessness that amazes him. It's going to fail him any second now.

"Kurt?" It's Dr. Hank McCoy, whose back from a conference that took the man all the way to Switzerland. "Are you in here?" 

"Ja. Mrs. Summers ist on lunch break." he says as Logan looks from him to Hank and back. 

"Oh. I was hoping to catch her up on the data I collected." Hank sighs as he plops into Jean's chair, his claws tapping away at the keyboard. 

"Ze computer's ze same as ever. You know she does not change ze password." he says softly, reverting to himself. 

"You've grown quite a bit. Have someone special?" Kurt's bravery fails him here. 

"Nein." The blush is back as he offers the second book to Logan and beats a retreat. 

The Fates are against him that day, however, and Logan follows him. "You like Blue?"

"Nien. He ist merely an acquaintance." The burn in his cheeks cools as he reverts back to himself. "I... I hope you enjoy ze second book." He hugs his copy of Lord of the Rings to himself as a shield. 

"I think I will." The green eyes linger on Kurt's slowly fading blush. "See ya after I finish this one, okay? Same place?"

"Ja. Zat ist fine." Logan's stride eats up the distance between them as the man makes his way to the garage. "Vat is wrong viz me?" He mutters as he sits down on the bench in front of the fountain. 

"See? What'd I tell you?" Kitty says as she takes one of Kurt's hands and pats it. 

"Zat I am a love-struck fool. Zere ist no way he vill like me back." he sighs as she continues to play with his hand. 

"Kurt?"

"Mmm." comes the absentminded hum he learned from Papa. 

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three. Vhere are you-"

"How old's Prof Howlett?" she pressed, her eyes wide and innocent looking. 

"A few centuries. Vhat does zis haf to do viz anyzing?" 

"So? Age doesn't matter." 

Kurt laughed as she did a victory dance. "You are very silly und I see your point. It still does not change ze fact zat I like him more zan I should." 

"You'll seduce him with your awkwardness. He won't be able to resist you." she giggles as he rolls his eyes. 

* * *

 

He gets a chance when Logan sits on the floor near his chair, a few months after they first met in the library. 

"Hey, you know what a masquerade is?" Logan tilts his head back to look up at Kurt. 

"A masked dance."

"So, uh, faculty are supposed to have a date."

"Mmm-hmm. Are you going somevhere viz that line?" he hums as he plays Temple Run on his StarkPhone behind his book. 

"Can you go with me? I can't stand anyone else aside from Chuck and he's taking Ororo. How old are you anyway?" Kurt laughs; he can't help himself. "It's not funny."  
   
"You-You are asking me to a dance und you don't even know my age? I'm legal if zat's vhat you're worried about." he manages around his giggles. "Zat is hilarious." 

"I thought about asking you as soon as Chuck told us we couldn't go stag." Logan muttered with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I vill go." he replied softly, his tail twitching as it landed on Logan's shoulder from the chair. "Ah I'm sorry." 

Kurt was about to pull his tail away from the older mutant before Logan shrugged,"It's fine. Besides, that's not the worst thing to land on my shoulder."

"What was the worst?" he says it slower and steady as he's not sure if Logan appreciates his thick German accent. 

"What's wrong with the way you normally talk?" the confused tone makes him explain. 

"Most people are not as forgiving as you are Logan. Zat means I haf to pronounce my vords slowly und carefully."

"Right. Well don't do it with me, bub. That arm was torn off and some acid poured onto it once. Like I said, your tail isn't the worst." Kurt's tail curls at the description before smoothing back and forth from Logan's collarbone to his shoulder blade. "That's not too bad." Just as his tail is about to swipe over the curve of his crush's shoulder again, someone comes into their area and gasps. Both of them look up to see a shocked Jubilee. 

"Professor?!" 

"It's not what you think it is." Logan growled as Kurt bamfed away and into the rafters. It's an old habit from when Clint would cuddle with him when everyone else was busy. He's never quite shaken the habit of hiding on them. 

"So what was I seeing?" she asks with a shaky tone. 

"Two friends, one comforting the other the best he knew how. I told him something that was painful to me." Logan's patience is obviously thin at the moment and it shows in the way he's all tense. The tips of the adamantium claws may or may not have had something to do with what she did next. 

"Oh. I'll, umm, just go." She was flushed a shade of red Kurt had never seen before and fled. 

"Kurt?" He stared down at his crush before he bamfed back onto the chair. "Where'd you go?"

"Ze rafters. I apologi-"

"No. It was a nice gesture. I don't get many of those considering I'm too rough for most." The smile is one that Kurt's pretty sure doesn't happen all that often, so he treasures it. 

"Vell, I like you." he says dryly as he deliberately lets his tail fall over the shoulder, once more falling into the rhythm. 

"... Thanks." Kurt isn't bothered as the -schlick- signals the retreat of Logan's claws. 

"Velcome." 

The night of the masquerade Kurt's very nervous. He's arrived a bit late, actually, and he hopes Logan isn't disappointed with the costume that Tasha helped make. Presenting his stub he stands at the top of the stairs with a sigh. A low light flashes up to him and his costume is revealed. The black mask glitters in the yellow light as his eyes glow behind it. It's full Baroque gear (either black or silver in coloring) with modifications due to his mutation. Jauntily perched on his head is a black tricorn with a brilliant sapphire feather trailing out of it. 

Slipping out of the spotlight was easier than he'd imagined but for a single moment he'd felt confident. He finds Logan with a white mask on (dressed in white and blue gear much the same as his own), talking with a very pretty Rogue (a brilliant red dress that was complimented by a silver mask that matched her hair). 

"Sorry I vas late, Logan-" Kurt says as he snags a glass of Sprite and sips it slowly. 

"You're really handsome. Ah thought Lo' here might be overreactin' but Ah see he was right. You are _fine_." Kurt blushed a dark shade of violet that was barely visible with the lights but Logan caught it. 

"You're making him blush."

"Really?" He's still blushing as his crush looks him over fully with a noise that sounds like a low whistle of appreciation. "Why, so he is. There's nothin' wrong with bein' handsome." She flashes him a grin before sliding away with a sultry step towards the mysterious Gambit that Kurt has yet to meet. 

"That blush gonna be permanent?" comes the gruff tease he'd been expecting.

"If I keep getting zese appreciative looks from vat seems like half ze crowd? Maybe." When the sound of a waltz comes on he grins instead of blushes. "I know how to valtz. Vant to dance?" He bows to Logan and takes his hand as most of the room partners up as the music takes off to sweep everyone up in the feeling. They spin around the other couples, more in sync than most of them with a grace that belies Logan's size. "Vhere did you learn?"

"No idea. But... Dancing with you ain't half bad. At least we're still in tune with the music." Some were just swaying back and forth in place while they continued with the full waltz. That piece slipped into one he knew like the back of his hand because it was Aunt Tasha's favorite; the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. Kurt gave him the option of getting out. Logan shrugged and muttered, "Like I said, this is better than standing around like an idiot staring at all the happy couples." 

"Ja."

"Blue asked you couple of months ago if you had someone. Do you? Cause I don't want to intrude on your time if-" Kurt places a single finger on Logan's lips for only a second.

"Silly. If I had a significant ozzer, you wouldn't haf any of my time." he says with a laugh. 

"Really? Cause we share books now." he knows Logan is trying to lighten the mood. 

"If... If ve vere more zan friends und zis is speculation, mind you, you'd share everyzing. No secrets, no lies, just lots of painful truths." Kurt says this last part lowly because he's done some things he's not proud of and it tempers his reaction to people even more than his natural shyness. "Papa says zat it's best for everyone involved to be honest vhen starting." 

"Well, if we were dating, I'd probably be one jealous bastard by the end of the masquerade. You're turning so many heads in the room just by walking. You know what they say about men and being good dancers, right?" comes the wry chuckle that never ceases to amaze Kurt. 

"Ja und I have to say zat is a load of crap. I've never done anyzing in my entire life zat vould be considered... Well, zat." he's blushing again but manages to finish without stuttering, the way he'd seen Uncle Steve do whenever sex was mentioned before he loved Uncle Clint and Uncle Phil. 

"You're dead serious. Not even a kiss?" now it was Logan's turn to blush a bright pink under his mask. 

"Not even a little one. Somezing about me being blue, I zink, und my fangs." He flashes them at his crush with a smile before pulling them off the dance-floor and taking them both outside to get some fresh air. 

"Rogue's under the impression that you and I, uh, are dating." 

"Und vhy is that?" Kurt's tone is light but his heart is hammering in his chest. 

"Cause all I do is talk about you and the brats I teach. She's been teasing me non-stop since she got here." 

"Zat Gambit fellow, who is he?"

"Him? Apparently an X-Man recruit that fell in love with her. He can take what she dishes out almost as well as I can."  Logan sound vaguely impressed with this feat. 

"Bobby vas worried he might not be all zat trustworzy." he hummed as he snagged another Sprite and one that smelled like root beer. "Here." Logan took a sniff of the glass handed to him and made a face. 

"I just wish we didn't have to stay until it was over and making sure that the punch bowl isn't spiked because alcohol mixed with shapeshifters? Bad idea." Logan growls as he finds a couple making out in the bushes. "Get to your rooms if you want to hump each other dry." They break up several more couples who are dancing a little too dirty before the masquerade ends shortly after midnight. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Ze Professor asked you for a favor." came Kurt's amused reply. 

"Right. Remind me to never do that again." 

"Of course." They look at each other and laugh, Kurt's grin brighter than it has ever been. 

* * *

Papa demands that he be home in time for his birthday, via video conference, of course. 

"Kurt, I wish you'd come home more often but I get it. You're living your life. Just... Be here for your birthday? You can bring anyone you like."

"I know that, Papa. How ist Dad?" The slight wrinkles tell Kurt that Avengers and Iron Man duties are beginning to affect Papa's sleep again. Kurt will have to fix that.

"Right here, Kurt. You know your Papa can't stand having a call with you unless it's on speaker." Dad sounds relieved and happy. 

"And JARVIS, no doubt. Hallo, JARVIS."

"Master Kurt, a pleasure to hear your voice as always." 

"I vill be home in time for my birthday." He slides his finger across the holographic interface to shut down the call. "Mein Gott, it is like I'm ze only one vizout a significant ozzer." Kurt raises his hands in defeat as he turns around from the sound of a knock. He opens the door to see Jubilee with a book in her hand and a sheepish grin. 

"Umm, hi. We met in the... library a few months ago. I was wondering if this was any good?" She holds up the same book Logan had borrowed a while back but the Dewey decimal of the label showed it as part of the Institute's Library. He knows where Jean put the fiction now.  

"Ja, it's a good series. Vhy didn't you ask Jean?" he murmurs in confusion. 

"Because I wanted to ask you out on a date. Coffee maybe?" She fidgets in place but gives him a once-over with widened eyes when his tail flicks back and forth lazily. 

"As in right now? I haf Logan to meet in five min-"

"She asked you to coffee. You gonna say yes?" Logan teases as he appears at the end of the hallway. 

"Nien. It vould be unfair to start out vhen my heart already belongs to someone else." Jubilee looks taken aback by Kurt's honest answer. "It ist not you, however. My apologies if zis ist not vhat you expected." 

She sighs and shrugs, tapping the hardback cover against her thigh, "The guys said you were mooning over someone else. I just thought coffee would be nice. I see you're busy though. Maybe some other time then? Just to discuss books." 

"Maybe, fraulien, maybe." he says as she turns around neatly the way she came. "Vhat car are ve working on today?" 

"No cars. Coffee. I thought taking a break would be... nice. I see someone else had the same idea though. I told you that you were pretty popular at the masquerade." his friend ribbed as he leaned on the doorway. They'd made quite a bit of progress through the old cars in the garage and becoming even more close knit that Kurt would have thought possible; who knew his mechanical side (having been encouraged by his Papa) would help seal the deal on his heart? 

"But zat vas _ages_ ago." Kurt will never understand people sometimes and this is one of them, as nearly five months had passed without anyone so much as glancing his way. 

"Mmm, you make a good impression. So?" 

"Ze little one down by ze water?" Logan nods and offers him a helmet. "Let me go und get my jacket. You're velcome to come in, by ze way. Don't stand outside my room like you're not allowed in." Logan's been in once or twice but never fully inside. Kurt watches from the corner of his eye as his friend/crush pokes around with curiosity. 

The room is divided into the various activities that he enjoys. Logan pokes at his StarkPlayer that starts with Queen's 'I Want To Break Free'; Kurt laughs as the lyrics describe his problem to a T. The leather jacket's buried under two or three boxes of paintings he did when he was younger. When he looks up, Logan's got one of the lucid dream painting in his hands. 

"Who did this?" Kurt blushes as the next part of his playlist is the same artist, different song (Who Wants To Live Forever). "You?"

"Ja. I had a period of lucid dreaming a few years after I was adopted. Nozing damaged except for a few canvases." He self-depreciates like it's going out of style. 

"This is me." Of course, he's picked up the one that Kurt'd painted after they'd finished working on the bike that his friend had been given in Montana. It's Logan but without his uniform or any encumbrance; just him in casual clothes streaked with oil and grease as he grins from underneath his 38' Harley. "But... It's beautiful." 

"Zat's ze problem wiz zem. They're personal to ze subject." Kurt says as he makes to take it out of Logan's hands. 

"Can... Can I keep this?" Logan's never unsure of anything, which means Kurt lets it go with a smile. No one ever gets the painting so Logan has no idea what significance he holds in Kurt's heart. 

"Sure. Now, how about zat coffee you promised me?" 

The roar of the wind and his arms (and tail) firmly wrapped around his friend's waist makes for a very happy, very windblown Kurt. He steps off the bike first to allow Logan to wrestle it into the parking spot that's been labeled for them. The café sports a large glowing M sign that makes it safe for both of them to come in. 

"Kurt, Logan. It's been a while. What are we discussing now?" the barista says with a secretive smile as she sets down their coffees. 

"The Lord of the Rings if ve're on books und if it's cars, ze SS Chavelle zat ze Professor claims he doesn't own." Kurt replies as he sips his perfectly made drink. 

"His name's on the registry papers what can possibly refute that?" Logan grumbles as he reaches a hand across the tiny table to fix Kurt's hair. Kurt leans back in his chair blowing a raspberry as he dodges the warm fingers. "That stray hair is drivin' me nuts." Logan's palm finally catches his chin smoothing back said curl with a gentle touch. "You know, I actually wanted to ask you something." 

"Yes?" he breathes, his heart hammering a staccato beat against his ribs. 

"Someone we know clued me in on something I should probably have seen." Logan says as he leans forward and plants a soft warm kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, causing his crush to pull away. "Maybe that was too-" He kisses Logan with his arms wrapped around  the man's neck, his eyes closing in bliss. They part with a quiet snik eyes half-lidded as they grin like a pair of fools. "Wow. Should've done that a lot sooner. What are we supposed to call ourselves? Boyfriends, I think..." 

"Boyfriends ist strange. Partner?" he suggests when the fluttery feelings subside a little. 

"Mmm. I like that one better." Logan says as he tugs Kurt's chair over to his side of the table. He offers his hand, green eyes glancing down at their intertwining fingers. "Ya know I figured you'd put up more of a fuss." 

"Zat's easy to explain. I haf had ze biggest crush on you since I vas little. I vas trying to catch your attention but you found me vhen I vas just myself." he said as he took a long drink of his still warm coffee with his free hand. 

"Wait a sec. You mean you weren't datin' Kitty?"

"She vas after Piotr." comes the correction. 

"Did everyone know before me?" 

"Nein. Zere ist still my extended family und my brozzer." 

"Brother?" Now Logan's brow furrows. 

"Ja, Peter. Ve vere adopted togezzer und haf been close ever since." he admits with a shrug. 

"The only family I got ain't what you call good." 

"Are zey up for debate on ze side of good or just plain bad?" 

"Saber's a bit of both, you could say. He looks out for his own interest." The stiffness of his partner's shoulders is one he's never seen before. 

"Vhich is?" he asks knowing this needs to be said. 

"To kill me." the short huffed answer means that Logan's conflicted. "Mind you, he's got my back if he doesn't like some plans; he's good in a pinch."

"He is as you are?" Kurt clarifies, his mind forming situations where he'd meet Sabertooth. 

"Yeah but minus the adamantium and an extra bad temper." the confusion is evident before he explains his question. 

"Zen I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." 

"What makes you say that?" Now Logan's worried and his hand tightens minutely around his own. 

"If ve ever meet him und he makes me a target, zen I can get away. You don't have to vorry." Lovely green eyes widen slightly at that realization. 

"You're absolutely brilliant, do you know that?" he laughs as all of the tension falls away like the rain that's begun to fall outside. 

"Just thorough Logan." Kurt says dryly as they kick back to wait for the rain to subside. 

The students usually don't bother Kurt unless they know him or he's in the Library and can help with research. That changes when he's dating Logan. It's like they want to know everything about his partner since they can't approach Logan himself. 

"Hello, then." The lilting tone had lingering Irish in it as Kurt's held German. 

"... Hallo." 

"Banshee." Some of the students make it a habit of refering to themselves by their mutant names. 

"Nightcrawler. Vas zere somezing you needed?" 

"Yeah. What's he like?" At least this student was straightforward about it? He's torn between letting loose a Tony Stark-esque snark filled response or his Dad's more level-headed one.

"Logan ist none of your business. If you vant to know more, ask him yourself." Kurt counters with a frustrated sigh. 

"Petite?" Logan calls quietly into the Library. 

"Here, mein liber schatz." he hums as he pointedly ignores Banshee. Logan scoops him up and presses their foreheads together as they croon softly. "Und how vas your day?"

"You gotta give 'em something. I hate having to shoo away stuttering messes, especially when most of them are pretty self-confident normally. Can't you give them anything?" comes the resigned, somewhat bemused reply. 

"I told zem to find ze balls to talk to you zemselves." he answered. "I get at least three a day vhen I let them see me. If I do not feel like answering anyzing, you know vhere I go." Kurt flicks his eyes to the rafters and back into the loving gaze. "Dinner or do you haf papers to grade?" He smirks as Banshee stomps away with a muttered curse. 

"Your parents must really have raised you well. I would've ended up knocking them out." 

"Papa vould haf delivered a scorching, derogatory remark about his personality und made several pointed remarks about his profession. Dad? Vell, he vould had done as I did. Let zem figure it out for zemselves." Kurt admits with a grin. "Speaking of Papa... He asked me to come home on my birthday. He said I could bring anyone I vanted." 

"You want me to meet your parents? This is that kind of serious then?" the gentle teasing makes him chuckle softly. "Look I'd probably follow you to the end of the world and back, petite blu. I'm older than both of your parents combined; pretty sure they can't scare me." 

"You say zat now..." 

"How bad can they be?" 

* * *

 

Kurt lets Logan remove his helmet as they park in the lower levels of the Tower. 

"... Please tell me your parents are not part of the Avengers." Logan says with a worried glance at the ceiling. 

"Zey are part of ze Avengers. I thought zat, und I quote, 'How bad can zey be?' JARVIS, zis is my partner und guest, Logan Howlett." Logan had his claws out, staring warily at the laser pointed directly at his heart. It shut off with a click as JARVIS memorized Logan's facial features. 

"Acceptable, sir." 

"Zank you. I am not sure if Papa or Dad vill approve." he smiles at JARVIS's tone. 

"Your Aunt has appraised me of the situation. I will attempt to make things easier for both you and Master Stark." 

"Oh, great. Your parents are Tony Stark-Banner and Bruce Banner. I'm a dead man." Logan groaned as he thumped his head against Kurt's chest. Kurt gave his beloved a sweet smile as he leaned in for a kiss that lasted longer than he'd expected. "I love you, really I do, but I'm going to be dead in ten minutes." 

"Nonsense. Aunt Tasha, Thor und my brozzer vill like you just fine. You haf to impress ze rest." Kurt croons for reassurance. 

"Well, you can start by intro-Logan?" Uncle Steve interrupted only for Logan to start laughing. 

"Steve? Damn. I know someone already. I see the 21st century is treatin' you pretty well." 

"It is, Logan. So, are you... Oh. Hurt him and we'll test who's the stronger." This was delivered with a smile as they shook hands. 

"Hell, I'll be first in line if I do." comes the response as the green gaze lingers on Kurt's face.  

"You're completely smitten with him, aren't you?" Steve asks as he leads them to the elevator. 

"Depends on who you're asking." Logan hums as he snags Kurt's hand and massages the back of it with his thumb. "Jean swears she's never seen a pair of minds so intertwined, same as Chuck. Ororo just shakes her head and Scott's just relieved that I don't indulge Jean anymore." 

"I meant Kurt. This is the happiest I've ever seen you aside from that day after the beach." Serious sapphire eyes pin him as they go up to the residential floors of the Tower. 

"Who vas also there?" he tilts his head faintly in the direction of Logan. 

"You mean... Oh." 

"Ja. It is more zan worth ze wait." Logan smiles as he catches onto what Kurt's saying. As soon as he steps off the elevator, Peter's webtrap is activated; Kurt bamfs out of it and into the living room, bringing Steve and Logan with him. "Nice try Peter!" 

"Kurt? That was for Pops." 

"Well, Pete, that's not a nice way to say hello on Kurt's birthday." Steve says with a fierce frown at the ceiling where Peter was perched. 

"... Sorry." Peter drops down from the ceiling and pops up from his crouch easily.   
"Thank you." 

"Kurt, baby!" Papa wrapped around his middle, a good three inches shorter than the last time he'd seen him. "You've grown or I'm shrinking." The tawny eyes are as calculating as ever, flicking to his and Logan's joined hands. 

"I grew, Papa. Three inches vhile I vas away." he murmurs as Dad walks in on the scene, trailed by Phil, Clint and the rest. 

"Tony, babe, you left the-Oh. Glad to see you home, Kurt." 

"Me too, Dad, me too." He feels a bit squished when both of his parents hug him but he gets a wry grin from his partner (Logan had let go as the rest of the Avengers puppy-piled him). They pull away, turning him this way and that until he raises his hands in defeat. "Shoo! I need to at least breathe if you are going to strangle me, ja?" He snaps his tail away from Peter's grip and saunters over to a very amused Logan. "You zink zis is funny? Wait until zey turn zat attention on you." 

"No thanks. I'll take you over them any day, petite." Their hands intertwine as they watch the Avengers scurry to snag presents from wherever they'd stashed them. 

"Vat does zat mean, by ze way?" 

"I'm Canadian. We speak French. Don't ask JARVIS. I'll tell you later." Logan murmurs as the last present is stacked precariously by Clint. 

"Hey, is your boyfriend getting you anything?" Clint says as he sits on the lowest hanging rafter. 

"I've got something in mind." The loving green gaze never leaves Kurt's face before Thor sticks out his hand. "Hello..." 

"Thor. My Widow informs me that your union with Kurt is approved by her. It means she will not attempt to assassinate you should she have the time. Hawkeye and the Son of Coul have also stated that they approve. I see you know Steven. Friends Tony and Bruce will be the hardest to diffuse." Kurt loves that Thor is very direct. "You hurt him, we will see if lightning hurts these metal bones of yours." 

Logan blinks before he starts laughing, "Petite, you have the strangest family..." 

"You are not bothered by zeir threats?" 

"I don't think you realize how far you've wrapped me around your fingers. Mon petite, if I ever hurt you... Let's just say Saber would have an easy time of it." Kurt gasped and wrapped around Logan with a distressed noise. "Shhh, not saying I will. Sorry." 

"Don't _ever_  say zat again." He presses their foreheads together, gazing into now-happy green. 

"Okay." 

Papa clears his throat as Dad brings in the cake and JARVIS dims the lights. They sing him 'Happy Birthday', cutting the cake as the lights go back to normal. He waits before his tail snaps forward to grab the first gift off the table. 

"How long is it now?" Peter asks as he plays with a ball of web. 

"Mmm, I zink three feet?" 

"It's precisely three feet and six inches, Master Kurt." JARVIS stated as he appeared in holographic detail. Logan twitched but stayed where he was, his hands clenched to keep from letting loose the claws. 

"Zank you." Kurt murmured as he opened the box. "Ah! Ze Inheritance Cycle... Who vas it?" he checks the title pages and makes a noise that vaguely sounds like a squeal. "Signed? Papa." He wraps his Papa in another hug, smiling as the familiar kiss is pressed against his curls. "Love you, Papa." 

"Yeah, sure kiddo. I love you too. Go open the rest of them." He gives Kurt a light shove in the direction of Logan and his presents. The presents are just what he wanted even as team movie night is enforced. 

"So, let's see. It's Kurt's birthday so he gets to choose the movie. JARV, baby, holographic list?" 

"Of course, Master Stark." The glowing blue is achingly familiar to Kurt and he grins as he pulls up the mini menu with all of his favorites. "Master Kurt has chosen Sherlock Holmes." Logan sniggered, trying not to laugh out loud. 

"Something you find amusing?" Steve asked as the previews for other movies came on. 

"I knew Arthur. He... uh, was just as eccentric as his detective." 

"Well, movie first and then you can cross-examine Logan for facts." Dad said with a wry grin at Kurt's excitement. 

Once they glided into the Institute's garage, Logan blindfolded Kurt as he walked them both into what smelled like Logan's room. 

"You can take it off now, petite." 

The room was fairly minimalistic save for the painting that hung opposite of the bed and a few books that Kurt knew were Logan's (each was carefully kept but well read as the spines had been cracked many times). The walls were painted a soothing deep green with dark wood panelling that stopped midway up the wall. The bed, however, was large and ornately carved; the centerpiece to the room. The covers were black and green matching the theme Logan had going on. 

"Vat's ze surprise? Oh." Logan had pulled a book out from a box, the dusty layer blown away with a soft breath. 

"This one's an autographed A Study in Scarlet. Artie and I were pretty close. Here." Kurt took the book gently, tracing over the still visible golden filigree that was stamped into the leather-bound book. "You like it?" 

"Logan... Zis is amazing." he says as he places it softly on the nightstand and embraces his partner. 

"Some of my memories may have been tampered with but those are as clear as day, as are all of the ones involving you and Steve. So... Thanks."   
"You are velcome, Logan. I love you." 

"I love you too, petite." 

"So what does that mean?" Logan whispered it in his ear and he shook his head. "Zen I can tell you vhat mein liber schatz means as well?" 

"Nah. I know it's something sweet and I'd rather not know." The green eyes are glancing at the bed and back at him. "Can we... Can we cuddle?" The last part is said with a blush. 

"Ja. You never haf to ask for cuddles." Kurt wraps around Logan on the bed and breathes in the scent of home surrounding them. 

Logan won his parents over with his extensive knowledge of just about everything. This eventually lead frequent visits to the Tower. Of course, the media had to interfere with this in the most obnoxious manner possible. 

"Excuse me, what is your relationship to Mr. Wagner-Stark? Are you dating him to get to Tony Stark?!" The news crew that had stationed itself in front in the Tower was about to get a shock in the form of Logan's claws. Kurt was gently pushed behind his partner and the claws flashed once, twice and a third time. The shattered camera fell from the astonished cameraman's hands in pieces. 

"I'm dating him because I want to, bub. As for that other question? Why would I want to get near Tony Stark unless we're talking cars and mechanics? The man's got a loving husband. What is wrong with you people?" Logan growled, baring his teeth. 

"Mein liber schatz, JARVIS has opened ze gates." Kurt says with a smirk as he spots the broken camera that likely cost thousands of dollars. 

"... Then you are dating him?" 

"Obviously." The -Schlick- that signals Logan's claws retreating squicks the reporter into running to a trash can and vomiting. "Huh. I'll have to remember that trick." 

"Ja, mine ist to snap out my tail. Zey never expect it." He demonstrates with a whip-crack fast flash. 

"Really? I mean, it's obviously there." Here his partner playfully tugs on it. It falls limp in his grip, contentedly swaying as they snuggle on the way up the Tower. "Though it does come in handy when you're cornered, I'm assuming?" 

"Peter had multiple velts from trying to corner me as a child. It never vorked for him since I vas capable of teleportimg in extreme cases." He doesn't bother trying to release his tail from Logan's grip as his partner knows to be gentle with it. "Dad?" 

"Kitchen!" 

"Vhat page from ze book ist zat one?" he hums as he washes his hands in the sink with Logan following. 

"Three hundred and sixty-seven." comes the absent answer as he hands Kurt kiwis to peel and slice. 

"Ah, zat's the custard, kivi und vatermelon." 

"Is that any good?" Logan sniffs at the custard with reserve, considering that Kitty attempts to cook all the time and fails. 

"It's interesting but Tony swears I make it the best." Dad is always looking out for them and Kurt knows that he didn't always have Papa. 

"I'm biased, babe, and you know it." Papa careens around the corner and hugs Kurt before planting a kiss on Dad's cheek. Kurt merely shakes his head at Logan's snort. They're used to the fly-by displays of affection. "I saw what you did out there. Told them to send the bill to Stark Industries and if they had a problem, my lawyers would be in touch." 

"Thanks but I think Chuck would back me up on that one." Logan muttered as he slid his arms around Kurt's waist. 

"You're practically family." comes the mild rebuke from Dad as he pops the custard, kiwi and watermelon tarts into the fridge to set. "Tony and I will defend you if necessary." 

"Alright. I give up with your family, petite. One second they're welcoming me with open arms and the next-Hmm." Kurt kisses him until they can't breathe and break apart to stare into each other's eyes. 

"Aww, c'mon! No kissing the boyfriend in front of us." 

"Partner, Papa, und I got it from ze pair of you." he counters as he allows Logan's hand up the back of his shirt. 

"Hey! No hanky-panky..." 

"Zen get out." he murmurs as Logan nips his neck with a low growl. 

"Okay, okay." There's a thump in the hallway that turns into a moan from his Papa. "Nngh... Bruce, kid's not three feet from us." 

"He's old enough not to care." comes the growled response as Kurt tunes it out because Logan's growl is louder. 

"Your parents are sex-crazed." he says as he nips again, only on Kurt's collarbone and laves to soothe it. 

"Mmm, any time zey get horny, it's best to run. Papa gets loud." He tugs Logan into his sound-proof bedroom and grins suggestively. "Vant to see if I can make you growl louder?" 

"Hell yeah." 

 _ **-A Year Later-**_  

They're sharing a pizza at Enzo's when the TV switches to an emergency bulletin.   
"There is a sighting of what we believe to be the villain known as Whiplash. Iron Man is currently not in country and the rest of the Avengers are not faring so well..." 

"Come on. I already paid for the food." Logan sighed as he stared longingly at his slice. 

"Finish up. Ze villain isn't going anywhere any time soon. Aunt Tasha looked pissed." he says as he sits back down with a flick of his tail across the back of Logan's knees to get his partner to sit as well. 

"Ouch..."

"Didn't hurt und you know it." Logan grins as he licks a streak of tomato sauce from Kurt's chin. "Zat vas uncalled for." 

"Was it? You looked cute, petite, and I can't resist you when you're so absentmindedly trying to get it off with your tongue." comes the suggestive purr. 

"Nein. Ve don't have enough time for zat."

"Mmm, later?" The green gaze is fairly predatory as it wanders down his lithe, lanky frame. 

"Ja, later." he breathes before his X-Man vambrace goes off at the same time Logan's does. "Verdammt villains..." 

"Yeah, I'm done. Thanks, Enzo!" Logan said before Kurt bamfed them into the middle of the fight. "Fucker thinks he can ruin your parent's vacation. I think not." Logan's claws emerged with a sharp -SCHING!- as he spun away from the energy whips, cutting through one of them when the idiot decided that his partner was a new target. 

"Where is Iron Man?!" 

"Out for the week!" Clint replied as he shot explosive arrows at the man. 

"On vacation!" Steve said as he caught his shield in time to block the remaining whip. 

"In a sunny piece of paradise!" Tasha hissed as she dodges the whip as well with a   
backflip. 

"Probably being fucked by his husband." Logan said as he lunged forward to rip out the arc reactor with his fist before slicing it to bits with his claws. "Did you get all of that?" 

Kurt bares his teeth in a viscious smile as he bamfs right on the man's chest, causing all of the air to whoosh from the idiot's lungs for a short moment. "Papa und Dad are not going to be bozzered by absolute morons like yourself, ja? No villains and a full week of peace." 

"Get... off. Can't breathe..." 

"Bah. I don't even weigh zat much." he gets off only for Steve to pick the man up by one arm. "Vhere is he going?" 

"SHIELD. They can deal with him and the clean-up." Uncle Steve's scowl at the pieces of the obviously palladium core makes Kurt sigh. Someone had sold the original design to this moron before probably escaping with lots of money. Papa would take them out, no doubt about it, but he would be _pissed_. Sure enough, his StarkPhone rang not five seconds later. 

"Yeah we saw the battle footage. Nicely done by the way. Thank Logan for me and I'll track down the bastard who sold my plans after the annual honeymoon." His Papa said before he handed the phone off to Dad. 

"Kurt, Congrats on the fight. Your X-Man vambrace went off?" the warm tone made his afternoon. 

"Mmm, ja. Ve vere having a slice of pizza at Enzo's." he grumbled before Logan began to massage his lower back. The resulting purr had his Dad laughing and Logan kneading deeper. "Haf to go, Logan ist trying to turn me into a pile of mush." 

"Love you."

"Mmm, love you too. Tell Papa we'll see you at ze airport." he says before the call disconnected. Logan intertwined their fingers as the cops pushed back the crowd. 

"C'mon. Back to the Institute?" 

"Nein. I haf... a place to show you. Remember vhen I said no secrets?" he says, having finally gathered his courage to show Logan his mistake. 

"Yeah." 

"Vell, zis needs to be said." They disappear with a loud -BAMF!- that startles the crowd. 

* * *

 

They land in front of a burnt-out shell of a building. 

"What-"

"Shhh. Zis vill be hard enough as it is." he lets go of Logan's hand as he gazes at the remaining timbers. "I killed a man here. After I left ze Tower to live on my own, I vas labelled a devil everyvhere I vent unless it vas a church. I eventually became a Fazzer of ze faith, holding Mass und sermons. It vasn't terrible until I ran across my former adopted brozzer, Stephan; everyzing vent to hell after zat. Ve'd sworn a vow to help each ozzer at all costs before I vas taken away to ze nuns. Ze agency took me away from zem because I vas a mutant." 

"But..." 

"I met Stephan vhen he vas half-mad und killing children. I... I snapped his neck, right here. You vonder vhy I hold ze Professor in such high esteem; he erased ze memory of ze villagers at ze cost of joining ze X-Men. It is a fair exchange."

"Petite..." Logan's arms caught him as he sank to his knees. "That's a big burden to carry." 

"Burden? It aches to my very soul." he says, his chest feeling hollow as they kneel together on the black soil. 

"That means you regret killing that man. Have I ever told you the bodycount I racked? No. The amount would be horrifying to you. Petite, the reason my memory is faulty is because I killed so many that I can't recall the true number. I've been a mindless beast several times, my psyche is so shattered that Jean and Chuck can't stand to read it for more than a minute. They're the most powerful telepaths I've ever come across and they _hate_ my mind because of the damage it shows. You? You just take me as I am; nothing more, nothing less." Logan's quiet as he says this, warm fingers stroking up and down Kurt's back as they settle against the ground and each other. 

"I see a quiet man quite capable of destruction so rank it defies imagination. I see a broken man zat seeks to repair vhat he has left. But most of all, I see someone who just needs love und a love so steady it defies all that seeks to shake it. Ve have zat." 

"Unshakeable, hmm?" 

"Ja. I vould take on armies for you, tear the sky vide open und sunder all zat stood in my way to you." he declares fiercely. 

"You make us sound like the love story of the century. Do we really gotta live up to all of that?" Logan chuckles wryly. 

Kurt laughs because if he doesn't, tears will fall. "Nein but if you vish, ve can attempt it."  

"Sure, petite. Where do we start?" 

**Author's Note:**

> What the... I meant for this to be fluffy! Why is it that when I want a fluffy ending it turns dramatic? When I want a dramatic ending it switches on me. Logan saved the day/ending with that question! So, comment! Tell me you loved, hated or had the emotional range of a teaspoon whilst reading this! 
> 
> *I'm aware that Comic Logan's eyes are blue. I'm basing him off of Hugh Jackman's appearance in Wolverine: X-Men Origins. 
> 
> Ja- yes  
> Nien- no  
> Fraulien- Miss  
> Mein liber schatz- my dear sweetheart  
> Petite- little, little one  
> Mon petite- my little one  
> Petite blu- little blue  
> Verdammt- damn, damned


End file.
